


eat your heart out

by lena_sannie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Realities, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood, Demon Park Seonghwa, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, God Complex, Human Kang Yeosang, Human Sacrifice, I think is the best way to describe it, Immortality, M/M, Magic, Mirrors, More tags found in notes to avoid too many spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sacrifice, Seonghwa has a God complex, Sigils, Sigils drawn on skin without consent, Teleportation, Yeosang gets drugged at the beginning, Yeosang wishes death onto Seonghwa a couple times, immortal Choi San, immortal Jung Wooyoung, spell book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena_sannie/pseuds/lena_sannie
Summary: Seonghwa accidentally falls in love with his human sacrificebut Yeosang wants nothing to do with him..."You are so beautiful..."___this is lowkey a mess but i had fun writing it
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies im back after what could have literally been a year, this was written while I was most definitely paying attention in my math class, so far it’s a good couple thousand words (the longest I’ve ever written) and I was planning on posting it when I was finished writing all but then I was like yk what somebody might like this and I’m preventing them from seeing this slightly terrible work but I mean if u do like it leave a kudo maybe a comment <3
> 
> **!!! I did leave out a couple things in the tags because I didn’t want complete spoilers but don’t worry I WILL be putting tags in the notes if the chapter following requires!!!**
> 
> I also edited this on my phone so sorry if the format is weird

Yeosang swallowed, his breath was caught in his throat. He was sticky with sweat, small bodies of heat surrounding him. He'd been drugged, had to have been. He wasn't sick or hungry, there was no reason for him to blackout like that. He tries to move, feels his fingers twitch but that's it. The smallest strained sound leaves his mouth but he doesn't think anyone is around to hear it. His stomach drops when he realizes he's wrong. A calm voice shushes him; telling him to just breathe and relax. He couldn't tell whose voice it was. Wooyoung's or San's? He shouldn't have rushed to make friends so quickly. It was barely his first week on Campus, it was Friday night, maybe Saturday now, he doesn't know how long he's been out. 

On his seond day at University he made a pit stop at the Campus' Cafe in desperate need of a caffeine boost. There, he met a boy by the name of Wooyoung, he didn't know his full name. He had an odd ashy purple hair colour that still looked good none the less and sported a pair of round glasses. He was around the same height as Yeosang but a bit younger. The blonde offered to pay for the stranger's coffee when he seemed to have forgotten his wallet. Wooyoung thanked him and introduced himself. They spoke for a bit, Yeosang happy that he met someone nice. Their conversation ended with Wooyoung promising to repay Yeosang for the coffee, inviting him over whenever he wanted, maybe by then he would've restocked the coffee in his apartment. 

Yeosang had bumped into San next, he was slightly alarmed that the black-haired boy knew who he was without introductions but then he later found out he was Wooyoung's roommate. Wooyoung must have brought up inviting Yeosang over to San because the dark-haired boy suggested he come over the coming Friday. Yeosang didn't see anything wrong so he agreed shyly, bidding San goodbye a few minutes later as realized he'd be late to his class. A few days later Yeosang found his way to the two boys' shared apartment. They were younger than him but were at the University a year above. He remembered how he thought San was adorable with his dimpled smile and how Wooyoung was super hyper and very loud. He was having a great time with the two but then things started to get a bit weird after they offered him something to eat. Firstly he noticed how San's smile no longer reached his eyes, Wooyoung seemed to suddenly lose his burst of never-ending energy and then the strangest thing. 

The both of them had matching hair colours now, black, Yeosang had complimented Wooyoung, said it look good on him. What weirded the brunette out though was when San suddenly had a white streak in his hair, and not just a small one, a big chunk that couldn't have been hidden. It just appeared, and Yeosang must have stared at it too long because San picked up his phone and looked at his reflection in the screen. His jaw clenched before he excused himself, Yeosang watched him and suddenly felt the hairs on his arms raise. He felt like he overstayed his welcome, or maybe his brain was trying to warn him but before he could spit out a lie saying he was tired or had some more unpacking to do, Wooyoung placed a glass in front of him. Something told him not to drink it. It looked like soda but why didn't Wooyoung just leave it in the can, there wasn't any ice in the glass. He felt like he should leave but he also felt like if he did he'd cause a scene. He ate the cake-like food on the plate resting on the coffee table trying to act normal. It had a different taste to what he was expecting. Wooyoung was watching him, he could feel it. 

Heat spread through Yeosang's mouth like wildfire, his mouth salivated and he choked out a few coughs. Confusion immediately flooded his mind but he heard when Wooyoung giggled and apologized saying San had an obsession with spicy foods and he should have warned the brunette. Wooyoung pointed at the glass filled with soda when Yeosang looked at him with watery eyes and a slightly runny nose. He threw his paranoia out the window for a second and grabbed the glass downing half of it in one go. He choked and coughed into his hand, setting the glass down and sniffling to keep his nose from dripping. San came back and his eyebrows furrowed as he saw Yeosang's state. After he finished the rest of the drink he got the urge to throw up. He stood up in panic but the next thing he knew the room shifted and he couldn't feel himself standing anymore.

Now, he doesn’t know how much time had past but he knows he’s lying down, it had to be the floor, it was hard and uncomfortable against his back. He couldn't figure out where the heat was coming from. He tried desperately to move again but only a huff of breath left him. He was shushed again, comforting words whispered into his ear as he felt his head being lifted up. His head was placed in someone's lap, palms resting on his temples and a pair of thumbs on the middle of his forehead; his hair had been pushed back. The thumbs on his forehead moved in a symmetrical pattern, something wet being spread, like paint. One of his hands were taken and there was a similar feeling along his forearm, then his other arm. He gasped when cold hands pressed palm down on his bare stomach, then the paint was used to draw more shapes. Slowly, he became aware than he was naked except for what felt like a blanket across his lap. His breath came out shakily then started to speed up, the fear starting to settling, the edges of his mind clearing just enough for him to slip into a panic attack. The hands touching him froze, sensing the shift in him.

Hands move to his mouth, fingers interlocking, and placing firmly over his lips. The hands obstructed the airflow into his nose but he couldn't move to pull away. _"..San...be...ful!"_ A voice growled. _"Y...'ll fu..ing suffo...him."_ The voice was muffled and sounded like it was coming through a tunnel, he had no clue what he was saying. Soon the hands retrieved but he was then moved around, positioned like a lifeless rag doll. His arms were placed out from his body, palm up and his legs were lying flat, his ankles almost touching. There was a small gust of wind and pressure around his wrists, it felt like he was being held down; he wasn't sure by what but he was paralysed, what was the point. He heard a sharp sound like a fingers-snapping, it echoed with the same tunnel effect and then he breathed in deeply. His eyes moved wildly behind his eyelids before they shot open. He blinked a few times, he realized he could speak again, his tongue didn't feel as heavy, but he chose to stay silent. His head turned, he looked around for something, anything. His eyes caught an orange glow, candles, the heat source was candles. He didn't know how many were surrounding him.

He turned his head in the opposite direction and was meet with two bodies standing a few feet away, right before three candles. San and Wooyoung. Yeosang said nothing, he didn't know what he could have said to save himself now, he was gonna die, he knew it. The white in his hair San tried to hide was visible again. He was reading a big book balanced on his palm and forearm. Yeosang made eye contact with Wooyoung. "No screaming?" He breaks the silence and it feels like a stab to the brunette’s eardrums. "begging...crying?" San's eyes lifted from the book to look at Yeosang then at Wooyoung. "That's a first." Yeosang gulps, so he isn't their first murder. His brain began to put pieces together. Were San and Wooyoung part of some kind of cult? He sees the weird looking symbols on his arms and chest. Aquire a victim, drug them, get a couple candles, paint somw weird symbols, read from a big scary book, definitely cult-ish. San begins to say something, Yeosang recognizes them as words but he can't understand them. The previous look of amusement was washed from Wooyoung's face, expression going stoic, Yeosang found it creepy. He rolled his wrists and one cracked, he tried to pull up but he was held down firmly by invisible bonds. San's eyes flitted up for a split second before focusing on the book, his voice louder and bouncing off the walls. 

Yeosang's eyes widened in alarm as small black shapes gradually appear under San's eyes. Then some appear on his forehead and then under his chin; Wooyoung seemed unfazed. Yeosang was a spilt second from thrashing on the floor but he gasped loudly, the painted symbols on his own body glowed a bright blue and his eyes flashed the same colour; his vision stolen from him. His mind races _‘I can’t see I can’t fucking see!’._

He started to hyperventilate again and then a wave of icy coldness seeped into his blood. He gasped again, almost a scream this time, and he violently jerked up from the floor his back arching and he began to cry. As his tears drop off his face they dissolve into the floors. San's voice got louder and louder, Yeosang felt the flames scorch his skin but he couldn't get away, his head felt like it was going to split in two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Soul snatching/claiming (?)

Yeosang jerked awake. He breathed in deeply while looking around wildly. San and Wooyoung were gone but...

Where was he?

It looked like a large library, like a University type but much more grand. He was on a table, hesitantly he got off. His face was damp and he rubbed his hands on his cheeks. He spun around trying to process what happened. He had a feeling similar to dreaming but he had a little more control over his body. It was eerily quiet, though Yeosang noticed if he strained his hearing enough, faint piano music was heard. Should he follow it? He was unsure. He was scared. Was he still passed out on Wooyoung and San's floor? Was this a way of his brain trying to protect him? Amidst his disorientation, he failed to notice that everything thing in the room had a warm almost gold colour. He raised his hands in front of him and his eyes widened. His skin looked ashy and the symbols are still there but instead, they look like tattoos, not paint. The sound of the wrong note being played on the piano startled him and his head whipped in the direction of the source. Slowly, he crept along a tall shelf of books, he could see a room with no door a few feet ahead when he bent the corner. He noticed the room was pleasantly warm and then was made painfully aware that he wasn't wearing his previous hoodie and jeans. A soft white fabric was wrapped and tied securely around his hips, hanging a tad bit too low for his taste. 

"You are Yeosang, yes?" the shriek the brunette let out made his ears redden two seconds later. He spun around and stumbled back on instinct but there was no one behind him. "Too slow," a voice hummed and Yeosang paused, moving his eyes around the room. He turned in the direction of the voice again, nothing. A note on the piano is played and it makes him jump once more. He didn't know if to be annoyed by the childish behaviour or scared because he has yet to actually _see_ where the voice was coming from. 

"Yeosang~" He whipped around, gasps when his wrist is caught and gripped firmly. The man in front of Yeosang is unlike anyone he's ever seen. From his full eyebrows to the curve of his lips, he couldn't help but gape like a fish at the ethereal man. Finding his voice he winces, "Y...you're hurting me," he squeaks out. The circulation has been cut off from his hand and the bones in his wrist ache painfully. Yeosang tugs his arm and is suprisingly released. He took a few steps back, out of arms reach. When the man smirks he feels a shiver run down his back. He takes a step towards the brunette who immediately lets out a startled sound. He stumbled back two more steps, "Don't-" he pointed at the other. The man's smirk changes to an amused smile. "Who are you? How..." Yeosang's eyebrows furrow, a mixture of anger and confusion on his face. "How do you know my name?" 

The man's head tilted to the side and he chuckles. A wave of his hand had Yeosang letting out another terrified scream as his feet slide across the floor and he's pulled forward by invisable hands, closing the distance between them. Yeosang's mind screams _'too close too close!'_ His hands were taken into his hold again, Yeosang couldn't pull away this time. "I like to know my Sacrifice's name...just out of good charatcer," The man whispers, his eyes, a rich gold colour, trail down to Yeosang's lips. The brunette looks away nervously but the markings on his shoulder catch his eye. They glow golden just like the man's eyes. He looks back at his hands in awe then, wide eyes looking up at the other male. The word finally sinks in _'Sacrifice',_ panic wells up in his chest. He tugged his hands again. He looks from gold eyes to his cramping hands frantically. "Let go," his voice comes out weak. The man's eyes are unmoving, his gaze so intense Yeosang doesn't want to look into them but they were beautiful, how could he not. 

He moves to kick the man but as his leg connects he grabs it. Yeosang feels himself being lifted off the ground then slammed onto the floor, pain shooting up his spine. For a moment his vision blurs and he struggles to breathe. He's dragged up to stand again; the grip on his hands switches to his hair, his head is yanked up and he blinks to try and see clearly. He's inches away, Yeosang shudders and turns his head away only to be pulled back by his hair. He looks like he's going to kiss him. He leans in and he doesn’t think it’s odd that he has a burning want to feel the stranger’s lips on his. His eyes flutter close as he feels like the energy is literally being sucked out of him; his legs grow weak but the man holds him up. The whites of his eyes show but all he can see is black 

but then there's a flicker of orange

•••

Wooyoung looks down at the unconscious male, the blue glow of the Sigils fading in and out. His chest rises and falls, and the couple patiently waits for the ritual to be completed. 

"I liked him the most," He says breaking the silence, his voice taking on a sad tone. San gives him a look but never stops reciting the intricate scripture in the Book. Wooyoung attempted to learn them but in all his years of trying, he never got it to stick. It's only been four minutes for them but wherever Yeosang was, more time had passed. Every so often Yeosang would twitch or make small sounds, but that was normal, it just meant they were getting closer to holding up their end of the deal. An hourglass was placed above Yeosang's head, the sand inside dangerously close to running out. It was how much time they had left and then each time it would reset when the deed was done. Sometimes they had more time than others, depending on how pleased he was. 

San always seemed to be affected both quicker and worse than Wooyoung. He'd get massive migraines, nosebleeds, sometimes he'd get the nastiest flu. Wooyoung was lucky, he'd only get a couple headaches and maybe a nosebleed close to their deadline. They lived their life as normally as immortal 20 year olds could but then the time came when they had to sacrifice a human soul so they could have just a bit more time. Yes it was selfish, they were living on borrowed time but they were scared, scared to die because they knew they weren't going somewhere good. They made a deal, with a demon, not the smartest but they were desperate, crossed too many people in their lifetime. Their downfall had been these pair of twins, not identical but creepy none the less. Let's just say they'd definitely stepped over the line. 

Wooyung took in San's appearance, he sat crossed-legged on the coffee table, his back straight but he looked worn. Fresh blood was trickling out his nose but he was too distracted to wipe it away. Wooyoung walked quietly over to him and sat behind him on the table. He rested his chin on his shoulder, San tensed for a second before relaxing, recognizing the younger. Wooyoung knew better than to speak directly to him in this situation so he wordlessly wiped the blood from his face and cleaned his finger on his pants, he'll deal with it later. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rest his cheek against his back, he can hear his heart thumping lazily in his chest unlike Wooyoung's, whose was beating like he ran a race. Every time they did this Wooyoung was terrified that something would go wrong, he never had San's reassuring words to tell him that they'd be okay, that they'd live to see another few years.

The hourglass by Yeosang's head began to rise off the ground and slowly turn to one-eighty degrees. Wooyoung's eyes lift to the movement and he holds his breath, he hopes that they'd have a good enough amount of time again. Wooyoung nearly jumps out his skin when Yeosang jerks and makes a sound like a strangled scream, Wooyoung's eyebrows furrow.

Somethings wrong


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {enter choi jongho}  
> panic attack (my attempt at writing one, i'm sorry if it's inaccurate, i've never had one before)

The hourglass stops rotating and then drops out of the air, San and Wooyoung's eyes widen, the beginning of a shout from Wooyoung's mouth. The sharp sound of glass hitting the floor echoes in their ears and a burst of energy flares through the room colliding with everything in its way.

Yeosang sits up like he's been electrocuted; eyes brimmed with tears, his legs scrambled beneath him as he tries to put distance between him and the man. He realizes that he's no longer in front of him when he feels the hard floor underneath him. When he sees the passed out figures of San and Wooyoung, he stands up in haste, no questions asked, and every single fibre in his body telling him to run. His foot knocks into what he thinks is a glass but he doesn't care. He hopes they haven't noticed him moving, he uses that to his advantage and runs. Panicking for a few moments when the door's locked but then snatches some keys he remembered Wooyoung toss in a bowl when he welcomed him in some hours ago. His feet hit against wet pavement, it's not raining but it definitely was, the sky was still overcast. He's barefoot and he feels cold but he doesn't even consider going back to get his own clothes. 

At some point he started crying again, he almost collapses in front of is dorm room. He passed couple confused students while running through campus, it had to be almost 3 am but his vision was blurry he couldn't be sure. He screams out in frustration, he can't get into his dorm, he doesn't have his damn key. He doubts his roommate is here, he's hardly been there at night since Yeosang arrived, always going out. He was a nice guy, younger with brown hair and a cute smile. He looked a bit intimidating at first but he was the sweetest; he'd whine if Yeosang cooed at something he did or said. His door swings open two seconds later. "...Yeosang?" The brunette's head lifts up at the voice. 

_Jongho_

He rushes into the room and past the younger but his arm is caught. Panic wells up in his chest for a second but then he remembers this was Jongho, he wouldn't hurt him. He turns around and immediately wraps his arms around him, burying his face in the crook of his neck. The younger is shocked to say the least but he says nothing, allowing the other to cry and cry until he seems to calm down, sniffling quietly. 

"Halloween isn't for another two months," Jongho whispers in attempt to lighten the mood. He doesn't know which one confused him more, Yeosang's distress or his attire. Yeosang says nothing but pulls away from him and wipes his nose. Jongho's concern only increases when Yeosang steps way and doesn't even look at him. "Yeosang...what happened?" He presses his lips together as he sees the beautiful man in his head, his chest tightens. "I-I..." He looks scared, fidgety, like he's expecting something to jump out at him; Jongho's starting to get freaked out. He notices how pale Yeosang looks, bags under his eyes he doesn't remember seeing this morning and his lips are cracked, he plays with his fingers while his eyes dart over every corner of the room. He shuffles closer to Jongho who doesn't hesitate to open his arms, hugging the clearly terrified blonde. "Why...why don't we go sleep," Jongho suggests his tone barely above a whisper. "Yeah?" Yeosang lets Jongho lead him to his room. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Yeosang nodded, he'd feel guilty making the younger stay with him, didn't want to have Jongho worry about him. "I'll be okay, Jongho," his voice is scratchy but he tries to sound convincing. 

*

When Yeosang wakes up it’s dark, his body feels terribly weak. He had a dreamless sleep but he's confused. It's still dark outside. Did he really only sleep for a couple hours? He checks his phone. Shit...his phone, he doesn't have it. He walks across to his small desk, a cute digital clock at the corner, 21:28 it read. "...Nine twenty-eight?" he mumbles to himself. He slept for almost, he counts in his head, eighteen hours? He rubs his eyes before heading to the bathroom. Yeosang hasn't forgotten the events of last night, but he believes if he pushes it to the back of his mind he'd be okay. That illusion crashes down pretty quickly when he turns on the bathroom light. The black symbols-sorry no, _Sigils_ \- glare at him through the mirror; a stark contrast with his noticeably paler skin. He clenches his jaw and exhales before opening the mirror cabinet and taking out his toothbrush and toothpaste. When he goes to untie the cloth around his hips he notices a thin gold chain and a small, pretty crystal pendant hidden behind the knot, he didn't notice it at first. He rips the chain off, the thin metal snapping easily and he dumped it along with the crumpled up cloth in the trash bin. He feels a cold breeze in the room and he glares down at the small space between the bottom of the door and the floor.

After his shower, his skin felt hot from trying to scrub the Sigils off but they remained untouched. He dried his hair with a small towel as he headed to the small kitchen. He pauses and is surprised to see Jongho lying down on the couch scrolling through his phone. The younger looks up at the sound of the brunette ruffling his hair. "You're awake," he hums with a small smile. Yeosang nods and continues to the kitchen before Jongho called out to him. "Oh, I got you something to eat," He pointed to a small box of pizza, it was one of those personal pizzas. "That was a few hours ago though, it's cold by now." Yeosang hums appreciatively. "Thanks Jong." He shuffles over to the younger on the couch, settling down trying to get comfortable. Jongho doesn't want to push him; he's scared the brunette will start crying again, he's not too good with crying people. Yeosang was wearing a turtle neck, it wasn't that strange considering it was getting colder, but Jongho knew better. He could see what looked like a tattoo peeking out from the neckline. Yeosang munched on his second pizza slice quietly, eyes still puffy and memories from last night still fresh in his mind. There's a few minutes of small talk between the two, Jongho trying to lift Yeosang's mood which he was very much grateful for. When he takes a peak at the younger's watch it says 10:49 pm. He tells Jongho he's running to the bathroom quickly.

He yawns as he turns on the light, even after he's slept for so long, and runs his hand through his hair to loosen the waves. He goes to check his reflection after he's done his business but freezes.

Jongho jumps up from his position on the couch at the sound of a loud scream. He waits two seconds. "Yeosang?" he calls loudly. "Shit, Yeosang!?" he almost trips sprinting to the bathroom.

He doesn't even knock, the door's unlocked, he sees the older on the floor his head's down and his hands are visibly shaking. "Yeosang," he tries to get his attention, drops down on his knees next to him. "Yeosang what happened? What's wrong?" The brunette shakes his head not looking up and Jongho hears how quick he's breathing. "Hey hey," He reaches for the other but he flinches. "Yeosang it's me," he tries to sound soothing but his worry is overpowering his voice. When the older doesn't seem to calm down in the slightest Jongho takes a risk and grabs his hands, squeezing them as Yeosang finally looks up, eyes wide but still looking around him every few seconds. "Yeosang..." he starts.”You, you need to take some deep breaths." How do you help with someone's panic attack, at least he thinks this is what a panic attack looks like? Jongho's mind is desperately trying to remember anything that could help.

_Distract him_

"Uh... Umm..." think Jongho think Jesus Christ!

He just says the first thing that comes to his head, a friend, "Hongjoong asked for you this morning." It's not a lie, Yeosang's eyes lock with Jongho's at the mention of elder. Jongho swallows the lump in his throat, "Yeah he's still adjusting to University in America...but he said that he's doing okay." The younger finds it hard to think of what to say, trying to push words out as the other looks at him expectantly. 

"Y-Yeah?" Yeosang's voice is barely a whisper, the short male had chosen to go away to do University and Yeosang had been waiting to hear from him.

"Yup, and he said that he uhm, that he bumped into Mingi, at the airport when he was going across, his hair's red now. Mingi I mean, not Hongjoong again. But yeah, Mingi was coming back home, well he should definitely be back by now." 

Jongho realizes he's rambling but he thinks Yeosang understood. "You should message them," Jongho says, Yeosang's breathing seems to have come back to normal now, he looks a little calmer and the younger sighs. 

He nods, "Yeah...okay, I will."

He helps the older up, Yeosang a little steadier on his feet; he thinks they shouldn't stay on the bathroom floor. When Jongho casts a look at the mirror, he didn't like how it appeared slightly distorted, he blinks hard and narrowed his eyes at the reflection, his eyes were just playing tricks on him.

The two ended up in Yeosang's room, Jongho insisting he stay with the older, he suggested they watch a movie hoping Yeosang would be a little more at ease. Almost two hours later the movie ended, Yeosang snuggled into his blanket and Jongho smile at the soft look on his face. He was about to close down the older's laptop when he received a message on his phone. He read over the preview and sighed. One of his friends needed him. He looked at the sleeping brunette again, he should be okay right, he'll only be a couple hours. He tries his best to quietly untangle himself from the covers and leaves his room, the door closing with a soft click. He'd try and ask Yeosang about everything when he woke up again, he bit his bottom lip, hopefully he won't make the elder freak out again like earlier.

*

"Yeosang..."  


Yeosang jerked awake, sitting up in his bed. His breathing was irregular and he could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Someone was watching him. His eyes scanned his room, Jongho left, he closed his laptop, he saw it on his desk. His mouth was dry and he cringed when he swallowed. He threw his covers off his body and his feet hit the cold floors. He crept towards the mirror on his dresser; the sliver of light coming through his half open curtains cast an eerie glow across his face as he locked eyes with his reflection. He leaned onto the dresser, he was waiting for something to happen. His reflection changed, it resembled what he assumed he looked like the night before, lips crack and eyes completely white, a mark on his forehead, he could feel their hands tracing the shapes, and the Sigils peeking out from his neckline, they glow brightly. He turns away, hand covering his mouth in shock. He backs away, his gaze returning to the reflection, he feels a shiver down his spine when the reflection shows someone walking across his room, but he can’t see anyone in from of him.  


He almost screamed, _almost_ , he didn’t cry, he was tired of crying. He needed to leave, he couldn't stay here.

*

His hand tightened around his bag strap, he watched as the large bus got closer to the bus stop. There were a couple other people around him but he tried to look small, didn't want to draw too much attention to himself. He was going home, not moving back in but he needed a safe place to go for a bit, somewhere he could calm down, hopefully his parents won't be upset he came back home out of the blue barely a week into University. He stepped onto the small platform and cast a glance at the bus driver, he looked tired, a stained coffee cup in the holder. He read the brightly lit up numbers on the wall of the bus, 12:02 A.M. it read. He finds a seat for himself thankfully, he sighs at the thought of the long ride without the hundreds of songs saved on his phone. He'd have to organize to get a new one; no way in hell was he going back to San and Wooyoung's apartment. Heck if he ever saw them on Campus again he'd avoid them like the plague. 

The ride was uneventful except for the time Yeosang swore he saw the man standing on the pavement as they drove past or saw his reflection in the windows as if he was sitting right next to him. He convinced himself once he got home he'd be okay. The drive from Campus to his home was almost four hours long, stopping a few times to pick up and drop off passengers. He walked with his hood pulled, the cold wind making his ears sting. He had to walk less than five minutes and then he'd reach his neighbourhood. The few times Yeosang did sneak out at night back in high school benefited him now, he jumped the gate leading to his house, struggling just a bit because of his bag, and his shoes thudded on the ground as he landed. He chewed on his thumb as he neared the front door. 

He realized his parents were gone just as he was about to knock, the living room light you could usually see through the curtains was off. He checked under the door mat hoping he had put the key back. He pulled off the black tape from the back of the mat, and thank God he remembered to return the key. He let out a huge sigh of relief as he locked the door behind him. His parents were probably visiting his grandparents. He tugged off his shoes and dropped the key on the table. He remembered to leave Jongho a note saying he went home for a bit so the younger wouldn't worry about him. He knew he owed him an explanation but how do u explain what happened that night to _anyone_?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Blood  
> 

It's been almost two days, he called his parents using the house phone and explained that he wasn't adjusting well and came home for a few days. He tried his best to insist he was okay and that his parents didn't have to come rushing home to check on him. They'd gone to see his mom's mom for two weeks, they left the day after Yeosang went to University. He lied and told his mom that he organized all his classes and would be able to do them online for the meantime here. Yeosang couldn't decide if he wanted to be alone right now or if he wanted the comfort of his parents. He picked up a book he had discarded a few months ago, barely got half way through before he hit a low point and lost interest. Everything seemed to be okay, each day he managed to push the memory of the man further and further back in his head. He avoided looking in mirrors as he passed or he wouldn't stare at them for too long, he was afraid it wasn't his reflection staring back.

The fourth day he started to feel normal again, he hit another low point in his book and opted for watching youtube videos on his laptop, he discovered he forgot his charger in his dorm room and had to borrow his dad's. A video showed up under his recommendation, he glanced at it. _'Kinda random video to pop up, maybe it's a sign'_ he thinks. He clicks it, it was a video of a girl vlogging about dying her hair silver. Yeosang's dyed his hair before, but it was never bright colours like Mingi or Joong. He'd go more natural, shades of brown etc. He had the sudden urge to dye his hair, maybe that will give him the feeling of some type of normalcy. 

Almost half hour later he had a box dye, blonde, a pair of scissors. His hair was kinda getting long, he wasn't going to cut it short, he just wanted to try something, it's hair, if he messes it up it'll grow back, he looks good in beanies anyway. He read the instructions on the box and also tries his best to follow some tutorials on youtube. When he's finished he looks at himself in the mirror, he thinks he did a pretty good job. He tried to cut his hair into a mullet, his hair was still a little short so you couldn't tell entirely but he was still pleased. He heads towards the living room, he felt like watching a movie, he thought of Jongho and wondered if he ever tried to call him, it's been four days since he left, his parents would be back in four. He was currently eating cereal out of a mug, as he should, and his socked feet pad against the hardwood floors. He passes the medium sized decorative mirror and tries to avoided looking up but he couldn't, his eyes lift up and lock with his reflection. He takes a second to admire his hair, smiling softly. 

"The blonde looks good," His mug falls from his grip as his reflection spoke. He blinks, eyes wide eyes and his face changes. "Leave me alone," Yeosang mutters and takes a cautionary step back. "I'm serious, it suits you," the man smiles. "How-how are you here," Yeosang asks. The man hums, his eyes looking out and down, like he was looking through a window, and sees the shattered mug and its spilled contents. "The crystal chain, you broke it." The blonde blinked, he recalled what he was talking about. "It kept me locked in my," he thought of the right word to use. "Realm but since you broke it, I'm free to move around in yours...well to some extent." 

"That tiny chain kept u locked away?" he scoffed. The man knew he was trying to be insultive, it made the corner of his mouth tug. His eyes lock on the exposed Sygils on his legs and neck, his hoodie hiding his arms. His smile widened, "You can call me Seonghwa."

"Go to hell Seonghwa," he spat.

"Mmm, tried it, wasn't my cup of tea," he mused. The inital shock wore off, something didn't sit right with the blonde, 'why am I so calm' he thought, he should be freaking out. This man, Seonghwa, was talking to him through a mirror, maybe he was hallucinating from the lingering hair dye fumes. "Leave me alone," he said again before leaving to go to the kitchen. He thinks if he avoids all mirrors then he can avoid Seonghwa, if he had to turn over every mirror then so be it. 

__

Now that Seonghwa had made his presence known in Yeosang's home, he wanted nothing more than his attention. It started off simple, he'd _tap tap tap_ on the nearest mirror to the blonde but Yeosang was able to drown it out after a couple hours. Yeosang started to feel scared again when he realized Seonghwa could move things without actually touching them, he hasn't left the mirrors yet and Yeosang dreads the moment he decides too. 

He was reading his book again, only got five pages in and took a sip of his tea. It was in one of those pretty teacups that technically were only supposed to be used if they had guests over but Yeosang ignored that for just today. He sighed in content as he took another sip but then froze, his eyes widen and he spat out without thinking.

_Blood_

He screamed, blood sprayed on the pages of his book and dripping down his mouth. He heard a laugh from behind him, his jaw clenched and he threw the teacup at the decorative mirror. The fraglie porceline shattering on impact and blood splattering and sliding down the surface. Seonghwa's laugh echoed in his head.

__

"San-" Wooyoung gasps loudly, his lungs filling with air, holy fuck did he die for a second? His eyes dart across to the other’s body. He crawls over to him, his whole body aching. He shakes the black haired male but he doesn't react. "San," Wooyoung calls. 

_Fuck, he's not breathing_

He scrambles for the Book, looking for a quick revival spell, Wooyoung was still alive, that meant San should be too. 

San gasps loudly, his lungs filling with air and breathes rapidly. Wooyoung shushes him but San turns to his side and begins to vomit, he cringes at the wet sound in makes on the floor. He's shaking and Wooyoung sees tears running down his face, he's crying. "Shh shh, San baby, we're okay," he sakes his head. "N-no I-" he gags and is just pulling up acid at this point. "No I killed us, no," he sobs. He couldn't perfrom the ritual right, he fucked up.

"You didn't-" 

He cries louder, Wooyoung let's him lean on him, his ribs ache but he endures it for San's sake. "We'll fix this San," Wooyoung rubbed a hand on his back soothingly. He took in the state of the room. Some of the furniture had been push back from the force of energy as well as some things knocked over like a lamp. His eyes land on the hour glass lying on its side, it had a single crack on the side with more sand; the other side barely had any but because of the hourglass' position it didn't run out. He hoped that gave them some time. 

"We just have to find him."

A phone lit up, it was Yeosang's 

**'Jongho calling'**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeosang is initially brunette for a few chapters but then goes blonde but it took me a while to decide so if u see a little mix up don’t worry I’ll see it when I edit again


End file.
